


【虫铁】A call and a kitty

by IceMoonCake



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, 虫铁
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-17 02:01:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18955651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IceMoonCake/pseuds/IceMoonCake





	【虫铁】A call and a kitty

【虫铁】A call and a kitty  
我暗恋的人不接我电话，因为他变成了一只猫。  
梗来自@苏格兰老鬼 谢谢小天使授权~  
含锤基，沙雕小甜饼一发完，ooc预警。  
极度ooc预警！

 

Tony Stark变成了一只猫。  
他早就该有所准备的，当那个黑发的诡计之神对他露出微笑的时候，他就知道有什么事情会发生。  
考究的三件套黑色西服散落在地上，橘猫从衬衫里挣脱出来，头上还顶着自己的精致腕表，浑身上下唯一一处比较Stark的，是那双不变的焦糖色眼睛。  
可是谁能对自己被变成猫这种事作准备呢？  
“这是什么东西？中庭人好像都有，叫手机？”  
Loki弯腰，将正在西服口袋里滑动的手机拿起来，上面明晃晃地标着十几条短信提示，通信人只有一个，“Peter Parker”。  
“看起来你原本是要跟他见个面？如果你想要我帮忙，跪下来向我喵喵叫几声的话也不是不能考虑。”  
Tony真想往那张因距离而放大的漂亮脸蛋来一拳，或者干脆轰一发炮弹让Loki滚蛋，但他现在只是一只猫，刚才Loki说有要事找他，使得他暂时解除了Friday对工作间的控制。彼时他刚出席了一个会议，正打算忙完了去跟Peter谈一谈关于加入复联的事情。  
Loki蹲在橘猫面前等了好一会儿，Tony都没有对他喵喵叫的意思，于是他站起身来：“Thor怎么就那么喜欢跟你们待在一起，我就帮你这一次好了。”  
前几天Thor回Asgard去了，没带上Loki，千叮万嘱拜托复仇者们跟自己的弟弟友好相处，谁也不知道他回去要干嘛，但是所有人都看得出来，Loki不开心了。  
他偷走队长给Bucky买的李子，将Sam的翅膀藏到了Vision房间里，把Clint的箭换成了没有箭头的空杆子，还化装成Natasha的样子跟Bruce一起看电影。  
然后他终于对复仇者联盟里的金主下手了。

 

Tony被卡在树枝之间几乎动弹不得，他硬是等到Loki走了都没出一点声。  
他也不知道Loki是怎么办到的，总之一阵天旋地转之后，他就从复仇者基地来到了Peter的公寓门口，Loki把他塞在树上，连人带手机一起消失了。  
该死，Loki没说这个法术会维持多久，要是不尽快下来，明天的头条搞不好就会是Tony Stark赤身裸体地出现在某公寓外的一棵树上。  
他正努力挣扎着，公寓的门打开了，背着书包的少年一边拨着电话一边回过头跟他的婶婶道别，噢，他知道，那个书包里面一定装着他为Peter制造的最新最棒的战衣。  
Peter挠挠头：“Mr.Stark为什么不接我电话？他今天不是要来找我么？是不是发生什么事了？外星人又来了？怎么没人通知我？如果他需要我，我必须赶到他身边……”  
“喵。”  
Peter扭头望去，自家门口那棵树上卡着一只猫。  
“……请打给我，非常感谢您，再见，Mr.Hogan.”Peter匆匆忙忙地把电话挂了。  
Tony几乎能想象到电话那头的Happy白眼都翻上天了。没办法，Peter联络不到他——至少在Peter看来是的，因为他现在是一只只会喵喵叫的猫，手机还被Loki拿走了。  
“你真可爱！为什么会被困在树上呢？没关系，你的好邻居Spider Man来救你啦！”Peter刻意压低的声音藏不住轻快，他将喵咪从树上抱下来，还吻了一下，来回地抚摸橘猫的背。  
Tony有些僵硬了。  
少年来回打量猫咪几眼，有些疑惑起来：“嘿，你……你的眼睛好漂亮，很像我喜欢的——咳，一个朋友。”但他又觉得很怪诞。说不定这是老天给他的一个暗示，Mr.Stark很快就会联系他了，也许是今天，也许是明天，反正他会为先生待机。  
“好了，我要走了，下次爬树的时候要小心喔！”  
Peter将猫咪放在地上，跟它挥了挥手。  
“奇怪，Mr.Stark为什么不接我电话呢？”

Peter走了之后不久，Tony觉得浑身发热，他有一种不太好的预感，然后迅速地钻到了草丛里。果不其然，砰地一下，他变成了人。  
Pepper来接他的时候忍不住笑了。Tony向路过的巡警道谢完毕，还应要求跟对方合了个影，噢，他的粉丝太多了，这种事很常见。  
“别笑了，”Tony习惯性地在身上那套新西服的口袋里摸索着，才想起来手机被Loki拿走了，“Happy，给Peter打个电话，告诉他晚上我会跟他见面。”

约会——是的，Peter心里默默地为他与Mr.Stark的晚餐定性，这次的见面虽迟但到，看来那只橘猫确实为自己带来了好运。晚餐结束的时候，Mr.Stark还摸了摸他的头呢！  
到家的时候他不自觉地望向门口那棵矮矮的树，猫已经不在了。  
或许它也回家了吧。  
少年迈着轻快的步子，白色耳机里传来甜蜜的love songs，他的心情好极了。

 

“喵！”  
Tony从睡梦中惊醒，本想叫Friday开启最高防御模式，嘴里却只发出了一声喵叫。  
“挺好玩的，是不是？”Asgard的小王子把玩着Tony的手机，天台上的风凉凉的，Tony打了个冷颤，“所以我想再来一次。”  
……Thor，快把你弟带走！  
“这次我会让一只狗加入游戏，如果Peter被它咬到，那么他也会变成猫。他的婶婶还不知道他是蜘蛛侠，是你们复仇者联盟的一员，对吗？心爱的侄子突然消失的戏码也挺吸引人的。”  
当Loki第二次把他卡在树枝之间的时候，Tony真的忍不住要骂人，但是再多的喵喵喵也表达不出他的愤怒。  
这家伙到底有什么毛病？？  
橘猫力所能及地翻了个大大的白眼。  
“Good luck, kitty. ”

于是Peter出门的时候又一次将Tony从树上抱了下来。  
“怎么这次又卡在这儿啦？真是不小心。”Peter亲了亲猫咪的脑袋，而橘猫在他怀里只蹭了蹭，翻了个身找到合适的位置，就窝在Peter温暖结实的胸膛里睡着了。  
没办法，他是真的累了，Loki来找他的时候，天还没亮呢。  
Peter尝试着将猫咪放在草地上，而猫的爪子一直紧紧地抓住他卫衣的领口不肯放开，Peter轻声说：“乖，我要去晨跑啦，回来的时候给你带好吃的，怎么样？”  
不知道它能不能听懂，Peter试探性地拉扯两下，发现它没在用力之后便小心地将猫咪的爪子拉下来。  
“See you later, good kitty. ”

Peter浑身是汗地往公寓的方向走。在运动的时候他想了很多种能够照顾猫咪的方法，这只小橘猫身上很干净，还有一股熟悉的香香的味道，应该不是普通的流浪猫。它老是卡在自己家门口的树上，看来它还很不会爬树，也许它只是走丢了？但能确定的是，它喜欢我。   
他又马上苦恼起来，因为Aunt May对猫毛过敏，所以他是不可能在家里养猫的。  
“Kitty？”Peter拎着一袋牛奶，但那只猫却不在公寓周围，既不在那棵树上，也不在草丛里。他还去隔壁那栋房子问了问，但是邻居告诉他，它没有来过，我家的小孩不喜欢猫。  
Peter觉得要是Fury局长听到了这句话应该会极速跟这位邻居发生火拼。  
可能它到外面去玩了吧？或者回家了？希望它不要再卡在树上了。  
Peter有些失落。他攥紧了手里的纸袋，往公寓大门走去，突然一道小小的黑影从屋檐上从天而降，把他吓了一跳，橘猫几乎四肢同时着地，冲到Peter面前。  
“喵喵喵！”  
你怎么去了那么久，你知道我有多担心你被Loki的狗咬到么？  
虽然听不懂，但Peter明白，这只猫在对他生气。  
“抱歉，刚才告诉你我要去晨跑，然后就把你丢在这里了，你还好吗？”Peter蹲下来摸摸橘猫的脑袋——他想起昨晚Mr.Stark好像也是这样摸他脑袋的，脸有些发烫了。然后他用力地摇摇头，仿佛这动作能将那张占据了他所有思考的帅气脸庞赶出脑海一样。  
“喵。”  
Tony翻了个白眼。  
那双焦糖色的漂亮眼睛再度望向Peter，少年却觉得，刚才的白眼看着很眼熟。  
Peter想回家找个盘子给猫咪盛牛奶，Tony认得他家的路该怎么走，不由分说地走在了Peter前面。Peter尝试将它朝着反方向带出公寓也没有用，那只橘猫一边走还一边探头到处看看，很戒备的样子。  
……Loki神出鬼没的，Tony再怎么惊才绝艳也没办法预知他所说的狗会在哪里、什么时候出现。Peter则悄悄地拿出手机将猫咪缠着他小腿的情形录了下来，点了个“发送”。  
“Ned！快看！我遇到了一只很黏我的猫！”  
“Mr.Stark！快看！我遇到了一只很黏我的猫！”  
Ned几乎是秒回：“太可爱了！Bro！”  
Peter在十秒内看了六次手机，那个Mr.Stark专属的短信铃声没有响起。  
到家门口的时候Peter终于堵住了它。他收起手机，再次蹲下身来：“May对猫毛过敏，很抱歉我不能带你回家，”Peter逗着橘猫的下巴，准备掏钥匙，“我给你搭个窝住在楼道的角落里怎么样？”  
楼道的，角落里。  
Tony觉得天塌了。

这次的法术维持了好几天都没有解除，Tony只好就真的住在了Peter给他搭的窝里。这个地方离他家太远了，他也没找到机会联系Pepper——她那么能干，处理SI的日常运转也都游刃有余，要听懂猫语搞不好也不是什么难事，能明白这只猫就是Tony Stark本人就更好了。  
所幸环境还不算太差，猫窝干燥舒适，毕竟那孩子在遇到他之前还尝试着自己制作蜘蛛战衣呢。反正他也很久没散过心了，就当做是放个假吧。  
白天，他会陪着Peter出门，在那棵树下目送Peter慢慢地走远；晚上，他就在楼道里等着，等少年经过。有时候Peter会跟May一起从家里出来，他便只是远远地看着，不敢接近，过敏症状可不是开玩笑的。  
他已经想过了，Loki既然说这是“一场游戏”，Tony毫无疑问是玩家，而那只狗就是对手。Loki如果要下手，就必定会挑自己在的时候，那他就不用想办法跟着Peter去上学，只要在公寓内外等着就行了。  
“噢，真棒，你会下树了！”Peter将从树上蹿下来扑到自己脚边的猫一把抱到怀里，Tony骄傲地在少年的胸口蹭了几下，当然了，要掌握这点技能对Tony Stark来说根本不算什么。  
他好像已经习惯当一只猫了。

Peter拎着菜回来的时候Tony照样走在他前面，护送他回家。过了走廊的拐角就是Peter的家，应该没有问题了，今天也是平静的一天。Tony这么想着，邻居家的狗却突然扑出来，把一人一猫都吓了一跳。Tony立刻挡在Peter前面，试图跟不知道躲在哪里的Loki交流，但话语到了嘴边说出来的却全都是“喵喵喵”。  
“汪汪汪！”  
橘猫与哈士奇在走廊对峙着。  
“Kitty。”Peter将菜都提在左手上，将猫咪抱起来，“我很感动，但你是猫，你打不过对面的狗。要保护好自己，知道吗？”  
“Cookie！”邻居从房间里急匆匆地走出来，“你怎么乱跑？我只是打开门准备要去丢垃圾……我很抱歉，Peter，有吓到你吗？”  
Peter笑着摇摇头：“没什么，要看好宠物喔。”  
他突然又望了望怀里没有主人的橘猫一眼。

“Peter，你有没有觉得，那只猫好像认识你。”吃晚餐的时候，May终于忍不住讲这件事，“我总是能看到它在等你，跟你很亲密的样子。”  
Peter知道她想说什么，他笑了笑：“我明白的，May，我不会养它。我也不清楚它是从哪儿来的，附近也没有人走丢过宠物猫……但是我很希望能在外面照顾它，毕竟它没有家。”  
May愣了愣，Peter很懂事她是知道的。  
“我不是要你保证你不会将它带到家里来，我只是觉得很好奇，我回家总比你早，所以我老是看到它在公寓门口迎接你，几乎每天都是。不过你最近回来得都挺晚的，它经常等不到你呢。”  
“比赛很快就要开始了，我在努力准备，”Peter戳了戳盘里的意大利面，“我会尽量早回来的。”  
他跟它挺像的，他也在等他的Mr.Stark，也经常等不到。  
他垂着眼。

这天晚上，风刮得很大。Peter不停地看表，Ned用手肘戳了戳他的好朋友，趁组员们都不注意时小声地问：“Peter，你有急事吗？要不要提前回家？”  
距离比赛已经不剩下几天了，Peter最近每天都要跟竞赛小组的同学们一起复习，回家的时间会晚一些，大概在七点半左右。猫咪还是会在楼道里等他的，但是在那个时间，猫咪也没什么精神再跟他玩了，蹭一蹭他的手背就会回窝睡觉。  
现在已经八点多了，不知道它还在不在等？睡了没有呢？  
Liz看出Peter的焦灼，于是她轻轻地拍了拍手，说：“今天就到这里吧，大家辛苦了。这几天再坚持一下，比赛一定没有问题的！”

Peter没想到那只猫会在公寓外等他。它蹲在门口，努力地张开Peter似曾相识的焦糖色眼睛，只盯着Peter回家的方向瞧。Peter见它对自己“喵”了一声，似乎是没有力气了，狂风似乎要将它整只都吹跑，连忙冲过去把它抱起来。  
“我很抱歉，真的，我很抱歉……”  
在那个温暖坚实的怀抱里Tony打了个哈欠，缓慢地扭着脑袋，试图让Peter明白这是个摇头的动作。  
不要道歉，孩子，你什么都没有做错，不要道歉。  
“我偷偷地把你带回家好不好？”他实在舍不得让这只猫待在外面了，虽然他也不明白为什么它会这么黏自己，但是总比对他又抓又咬的要好。  
Peter看了看手表，九点钟，May应该在房间里做瑜伽。只要小心别让猫在家里乱跑，May就不会出现过敏症状了。于是他将猫咪捧到面前，看着它的眼睛，认真地说：“现在我要把你带到家里去，你不要叫也不要吵闹，不能被May发现喔。”  
Tony点了点头。

“乖，过来，我知道你一定不是普通的流浪猫，你身上干干净净，还香香的，但是这段时间都没看到什么寻猫启示，不知道你的主人在干什么。”Peter将房门掩上。  
Tony Stark当然又香又漂亮又干净，但是他意识到重点不在这里，有什么事情要发生了，这种感觉就跟Loki将他变成猫一样。  
“帮你洗个澡，好不好？”  
在Tony叫出来之前Peter速度极快地捂住了它的嘴巴：“嘘……真的不能被发现啦！”

明亮的米黄色光线从微开的房门里透出来，Peter悄悄地从缝隙中探出脑袋，确认May确实不在客厅里了，就迅速抱着Tony拎着毛巾钻进浴室。  
他摘下淋浴器的莲蓬头，试了试水温，觉得合适了，便将水流调到最小。他坐在浴缸边缘，向Tony无声地招呼着。Tony没精打采地走过去，吹了两个小时风，熬夜——对于他现在的身体来说的确算是熬夜——等着Peter回来，最后居然还要被抓来洗澡。  
他，Tony Stark，好惨一只猫。  
细小温暖的水柱缓缓地淋到身上，打湿了那光洁顺滑的皮毛，Peter的手轻轻地给他揉搓着身体，Tony几乎要睡过去了。  
“你是从哪里来的呀。”Peter毫不掩饰自己的话痨本性，“好像就是突然的，一瞬间的，你就出现在我生活里了，我不知道你的主人是谁，也不知道你打算去哪儿。”  
“你的眼睛跟我认识的一个人好像……噢老天，你只是一只猫，对不对？我可以告诉你，那个人是Mr.Stark，一个很棒的科学家、发明家、慈善家。”  
听到这里Tony居然变得精神起来，少年的声音仍有一些青涩，但还是干净好听的。他其实很喜欢听Peter跟在自己身后一遍遍地喊“Mr.Stark”，这让他更喜欢自己的姓名了。只可惜Peter规矩礼貌，从来不敢喊他的名字。  
“他跟你一样，也是突然出现在我生命里的。我六岁的时候就在STARK EXPO上被他救过一命，不过他好像不记得——噢你知道吗，那个展会真的太精彩了！他是万中无一的天才，我从小最崇拜的就是他，Iron Man是最棒最酷的！现在我居然有了Mr.Stark的联系方式，我都不敢相信，手机里的那个号码居然是可以拨通的，他还为我做了制服，天哪，你能想象么？他亲自为我做的！他是我最喜欢的英雄，我很希望可以加入The Avengers，跟他并肩战斗。但是，每次跟他稍微靠近，我都担心我的感情会从眼睛里跑出来……”  
“不过他最近都不跟我联系了。我不知道——我不知道他在哪里，跟谁在一起，做了些什么……我不觉得他是讨厌我了，但这种若即若离的感觉让我很难受。”  
Peter叹了口气，说：“我喜欢他，我很喜欢Mr.Stark。”  
Tony整只猫都僵住了。  
“Tony，我多想叫他一句Tony。”  
……你可以叫的，你下次要试试看，我不会拒绝。  
“这些事我不敢跟May说，也不敢告诉Ned——你看着我干什么？见鬼，我怎么有一种暴露了自己的感觉，你是一只猫，你听不懂，不是么？”Peter的声音低落下去，“我当然也不会跟Mr.Stark告白，他是一个优秀成熟的人，在他眼里我只是个孩子。”  
Tony现在的感受很复杂，他早就隐隐猜到Peter对他抱有不普通的感情，但他不知道该怎么面对，只好故作不知。Peter不是那些召之即来的床伴，他必须慎重地对待这个问题。虽然他奉行“拖字诀”，但少年无意的面对面告白，始终还是让他措手不及了。  
“他怎么会喜欢我呢……可我就是，很喜欢他啊。”  
Tony觉得水好像越来越热了，浴室好像也越来越闷，身上微微地发着热，一股热流马上要从内部漾开的感觉。但这种情况他仿佛不是第一次遇到，是在哪里发生过呢？  
“你说，我该怎么……”  
Peter半截话堵在嘴里，他目瞪口呆地看着凭空出现在浴室里的Mr.Stark，而且对方赤身裸体，自己的手还搭在他背上！  
“你，你，你……”  
莲蓬头从他手中滑出来掉到地上，还喷着细小的水流，Tony一把捂住Peter的嘴：“嘘，你想被May发现么？”  
Peter深棕色的大眼睛不断地眨了又眨，他指了指Tony捂在他嘴上的手，示意Tony可以放开了；Tony松开手的那一瞬间，“啪”地一下，Peter自己捂住了自己的嘴巴。  
Tony谨慎地措辞：“我知道这很难相信，孩子，这都是Loki干的……”他发现自己又称呼对方为“kid”了。  
“算了，我还是马上回复仇者基地找他算账吧。”Tony想着Loki突然把他变回来一定是有原因的，必须在下一次变成猫之前，赶紧找到Dr.Strange让他待机，也不至于让Loki把自己耍得团团转。  
“Peter，你能帮我找点衣服来么？”Tony十分尴尬，毕竟Peter刚刚才跟他面对面表白了，自己还浑身赤裸，很不雅观。  
少年却没有要起身离开的意思，他低着头，拳头握紧后又松开。  
“您为什么会变成猫这件事情我暂时不问。但是，在您离开之前，我们应该先解决一些问题，不是吗？”  
他再度抬起脸，直视那双焦糖可可一般的漂亮眼睛：“这次，您逃不掉了，Mr.Stark。”

 

“我说了不是中庭即将毁灭就不要找我，Ton——brother？”  
Loki摆弄着从Tony Stark那儿抢来的手机，摸索了好几天才打开了复仇者们专用的通讯频道。虽然他很聪明，但是要熟练运用Tony设计的独立通讯系统对他来说还是一项难度不低的挑战。他是很想狠狠地骂Thor一顿再质问一番的，但是当Thor的脸出现在屏幕上的时候，他只觉得满腹的委屈跟酸涩终于找到了宣泄的出口。  
“怎么了，Loki？”  
“你不带我回Asgard，这些日子我都好无聊。”  
等我告诉他我这几天有多捣蛋他一定会很生气。  
Thor笑了，他问：“你想我吗？”  
“……想。”小声地。  
“你点一下屏幕右下角那个电视机模样的框。”  
Loki照做了，他也不知道为什么自己会听Thor的话。  
可能我真的太想他了。  
然后Thor的全息立体影像就出现在了空气之中，样貌身形跟本人没有一点差异，Loki留意到侧腰处的布料还留着上次捅破的痕迹，这个粗心的家伙根本就不关心这些细节。  
他虚虚地拥住那团光影，闷闷地想，没了我他可怎么办啊。  
Thor也回抱住他。

又过了十天，Thor终于回到了复仇者基地，他首先跟Steve来了一个久别重逢的拥抱，在美国队长的介绍下他认识了一名新的复仇者Spider Man。然后他看到端着咖啡的Tony，正想也过去拥抱一下，那个年轻的英雄——他说他也叫Peter，Peter Parker——拦住了Thor。他支支吾吾地说Tony这几天身体不大好，估计拥抱是不太合适的，握手是不错的选择。随即Peter道了个歉就跑到Tony身边去了，Thor还没来得及问他脸那么红是不是生病了，Steve在一旁小声地提醒：他俩是一对。  
我不在的这几周都发生了什么？……哦，你们幸福就好，我还有自己的婚要求呢。  
没错，Thor回Asgard就是为了筹备他跟Loki的婚礼。  
“对了，我弟弟怎么样了？他是不是给你们添了很多麻烦？”  
Steve神色有些复杂，他犹豫了好几次都没能说出想说的话，然后他认命地闭上眼睛，往另一个方向指去：“你自己看吧。”  
在西面庭院的大理石上睡着一只黑色的猫。  
“他把Tony变成了一只猫，还骗他说要把Peter也变成猫，暗恋Tony的Peter并不知情，捡回去养了一阵子，不小心对着猫告白了……”  
Thor抚额。  
“他这个样子要维持多久？”  
“不知道，要看Tony的心情，但你知道Dr.Strange对这种事不太在乎，你去问问他也行。”  
Thor往庭院走去，但有人抢在他前面一把抱起了那只Loki猫。Fury盯住怀中扭动的黑色猫咪，嘴里念念有词：“Oh kitty, cute kitty……Are you a good kitty, or a bad kitty？”  
Loki猫看到Thor就突然炸毛了，它锋利的爪子不管不顾地往Fury脸上、脖子上招呼，趁Fury吃痛放松力道的时候它从Fury怀里挣脱出来，飞奔着朝基地里去了，Thor一边追一边喊：“等等！Loki！等等！”  
Fury心有余悸地摸摸自己那只完好的眼睛，小声地说：  
“Bad kitty……”

 

END.

三月份的时候就已经很想去要授权辽！！看到小天使关于遇见猫的这段经历之后，我的第一个感觉就是“人跟猫不会同时出现”，猫化梗实锤了！！再次感谢@苏格兰老鬼 的授权❤能力有限写得不好希望不要嫌弃T T 我好菜啊.jpg  
啊我没养过猫，猫会不会翻白眼我不知道（超小声）  
但Tony那个表情包实在是让人过目不忘（喂）


End file.
